Voice
by Nedera
Summary: HUNHAN /"Bahkan aku tahu namamu saja dari papan toko bungamu itu, Lu."/"Aku bisu."/"Maaf membuatmu sangat tersiksa, membuatmu merasa sendiri dan maaf aku terlambat. Aku mengingkari janji .Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Tidak bisakah kau kembali?"/


Voice

Main Cast : Oh Sehoon

Xi Luhan

Genre : Angst, hurt/comfort

Rating : T

Chap : One shot

Ketika daun musim gugur jatuh tepat didepan Sehun. Sehun sedang tersenyum memandang seorang yang ia kagumi dari jauh. Memandang seorang Xi Luhan yang selalu tersenyum saat menata dan mencium bunga-bunga indahnya di toko bunga kesayangannya.

Sehun membunyikan bel depan toko Luhan. Luhan memegang bunga _'Lisianthus'_, Sehun tersenyum. "Bunga itu. Berapa?"

Luhan mengangkat bunga itu dan memasang muka seperti yang-ini?

"Ya. Berapa?" Luhan kembali jalan kedalam tokonya, membuat Sehun sedikit berjengit dan merasa aneh diacuhkan seperti itu.

Ternyata Luhan kembali dan membawa segenggam bunga tulip putih, menuliskan sesuatu dikertas dan menunjukkan harganya pada selembar karton berwarna biru langit.

Sehun yang bingung pun hanya menyerahkan uang, menerima bunga itu dan tidak lupa tersenyum sebelum meninggalkan orang yang telah menggelitik perut nya saat mereka –sedikit- bersentuhan.

Walaupun dilubuk hati Sehun, ia ingin sekali mendengar suara Luhan.

"Bisakah kita berteman?"

Luhan mendongak melihat orang yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapannya. Mengangguk dan tersenyum, membuat perut Sehun geli karena bahagia. Sehun balas tersenyum.

"Mungkin jika kau menutup tokomu sebentar tidak apa kan?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir dan mengangguk setuju. Ia memakai jaket tipis dan membalik tulisan _'Open'_ menjadi _'Close'_. Sehun menarik tangan Luhan yang membuat Luhan bingung sekaligus kaget.

Mereka duduk dibawah pohon _Cherry Blossom_ kesukaan Luhan. Menikmati angin musim gugur yang menyapu bulu halus lengan Luhan. Ia berjengit saat sebuah daun jatuh tepat didahi kecilnya. Membuat Sehun yang ternyata terus memperhatikannya itu terkikik pelan.

"Nama ku Sehun. Nama mu Luhan kan? Xi Luhan?." Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan. Membentuk kata tanpa suara, 'Sehun' dimulut kecilnya.

Sehun sering bercerita tentang segala sesuatu tentang sekolahnya. Sampai saat ia dihukum karena lupa memotong rambutnya dan disuruh menguji nyali diatas loteng yang terkenal angker disekolahnya pun ia bicarakan ke Luhan yang membuat Luhan tertawa sampai pipinya sakit.

Sehun tersenyum melihat Luhan tertawa seperti ini. Membuatnya bahagia bisa sedekat ini dengan Luhan. Walaupun Luhan tidak ingin berbicara padanya, Luhan selalu menuliskan hal penting dimemo biru langitnya dan memberikannya ke Sehun, seperti sekarang.

"_Aku ingin mandi, tidakkah kau ingin mandi juga? Pulanglah kerumahmu, kau akan kelelahan jika terus-terusan menemaniku menjaga toko setiap hari."_

Sehun mendongak menatap Luhan dan menggelengkan kepalanya bertandakan ia tidak mau. Luhan menatap jengkel Sehun. Mengambil gunting tanaman besar dan seolah-olah ia berkata _'bilang tidak dan kepala mu akan hilang.'_

"Baiklah. Aku pulang, jangan lupa untuk mengirimi ku pesan singkat, ya?" Luhan mengangguk menjawab pertanya Sehun.

Luhan sering kali susah memupuk tanamannya. Karena karung yang cukup berat dan ia dengan berat hati meminta tolong Sehun. Seperti sekarang.

"Lu, ini ditaruh dimana?" Sehun mengangkat karung, Luhan menunjuk kearah samping lemari.

"Lain kali, bilang pada orang yang menaruh karung ini agar jangan jauh-jauh dari bunga-bungamu." Sehun duduk dan meminum teh hijau buatan Luhan.

Luhan memberikan secarik kertas, _"Terima kasih. Ingin berjalan-jalan?"_

"Tentu saja."

Sehun membelikan _Bubble Tea_ kesukaan mereka berdua. Duduk di depan danau buatan seperti ini sangat menyenangkan bagi mereka berdua. Terkadang, jika keusilan Sehun tidak dapat ia tahan, ia akan menggelitiki Luhan hingga Luhan tertawa sambil menangis.

"Hey Lu, kau ingat tidak bunga yang ingin ku beli saat kita pertama kali bertemu?"

Luhan terlihat berpikir, agak lama bagi seorang Oh Sehun yang tidak sabaran. Dan akhirnya Luhan mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberiku bunga itu?" Luhan tersenyum dan mengambil memo dan pulpennya.

Ia berikan secarik kertas itu untuk Sehun, _"Bunga itu sangat mahal. Dan aku tahu kau hanya asal tunjuk, aku tidak mau kau merasa tertipu olehku."_

Seketika Sehun malu dengan pikirannya sendiri yang telah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Luhan.

"Oh seperti itu, terimakasih." Luhan mengangguk semangat dan beranjak dari tepat duduknya. Sehun mendongak dan melihat Luhan mengulurkan tangannya. Sebelah tangannya lagi menunjuk sebuah perahu sederhana.

"Kau? Ingin naik itu? Tidak Lu aku tidak mau."

Luhan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia menulis memo lagi dan memberikannya ke Sehun. _"Ada yang ingin ku tunjukkan padamu."_

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Apa?" Luhan menunjuk ke perahu itu –lagi.

Sehun seperti tidak mempercayai matanya sendiri. Melihat ladang bunga _'Lisianthus'_ segini banyak membuatnya terperangah. Luhan menulisi memonya lagi, _"Bunga ini sangat langka, dan sepertinya hanya aku yang mengetahui tempat ini. Aku tidak akan memberitahukan ke orang, selain kau."_

Sehun melihat raut percaya diri dari Luhan. Menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan berkata, _"Dasar pelit."_

Membuat Luhan mendengus dan berbalik pergi. Sehun alih-alih meminta maaf ia malah tertawa, terpingkal lebih tepatnya.

Cuaca sudah berganti menjadi musim dingin. Sehun dan Luhan berjalan bersama sambil meminum kopi hangat yang baru mereka beli. Sehun berbicara panjang lebar tentang dosen barunya yang aneh atau menertawakan orang yang terjatuh tidak jauh dari Sehun. Luhan tersenyum.

Mereka berjalan dalam sunyi. Tidak ada suara Sehun yang biasanya selalu menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya atau yang ia karang.

Sehun sadar, selama ini Luhan tidak pernah sekalipun berbicara padanya.

Mereka duduk tepat didepan kaca. Mereka memutuskan masuk ke salah satu café, karena tiba-tiba saja suhu menjadi sangat dingin dan salju turun sangat banyak.

Luhan memandang ke luar jendela, melihat pohon yang tertutupi salju, anak kucing yang sedang berlindung dibawah kursi atau orang yang sedang berlari menuju ke café mereka. Sehun menatap Luhan dalam.

"Lu, kau tidak ingin bicara padaku?" Luhan menoleh dan tersenyum, menggeleng pelan kepalanya.

"Bahkan aku tahu namamu saja dari papan toko bungamu itu, Lu."

Terpancar raut kesedihan dari wajah cantik Luhan. Mengambil kertas dari tas punggungnya, menulis kan sesuatu dengan pelan disana dan menyerahkan nya ke Sehun. Sehun berpikir mungkin ia sudah tidak memijakkan kakinya di tanah atau dadanya berdenyut nyeri.

"_Aku bisu."_

Mereka terdiam cukup lama disana. Tiba-tiba saja menatap jendela menjadi hobi baru Luhan. Menatap sedih kearah jendelah. Sehun ingin mengatakan 'Aku tidak marah' atau 'Aku tidak apa-apa jika kau bisu' tapi lidahnya kelu.

Menyadari kebodohan Sehun yang seharusnya segera mengetahui itu pun ia merasa bersalah.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan, "Aku menerima segala kekurangan mu, Lu. Aku berjanji akan terus memegang tanganmu." Berhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas, "Maukah kau selalu bersama denganku hingga berpuluh-puluh kali musim salju di Korea?"

Pernyataan itu cukup lucu untuk seorang Xi Luhan. Tidak lama bagi seorang Xi Luhan untuk mengangguk setuju dan kembali tersenyum.

Hari pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih, tidak begitu buruk. Sehun tidak sengaja menginjak kaki seorang nenek-nenek. Sehun pun di damprat habis-habisan oleh nenek itu. Luhan berusaha menahan tawanya mati-matian.

"Jika kau ingin tertawa, tertawa saja, Lu. Menyebalkan sekali." Luhan pun melepas tawanya, tanpa suara.

"Nenek itu terlalu berlebihan. Bahkan aku sedang memakai sendal bukan sepatu." Sehun mengacak-acak daun yang ia ambil saat berjalan-jalan di taman kota tadi.

Luhan menarik baju Sehun dan membuat tanda 'Ayo pulang'. Sehun merengut.

"Sekarang? Ah tidak asik." Sehun mengerutkan mukanya, Luhan menggeleng dengan tegas.

"Baiklah. Tapi beli bubble tea dulu, ya?"

3 tahun sudah Sehun dan Luhan menjalin hubungan. Sehun tahu segala-galanya sekarang, seperti Luhan yang lahir tanggal 20 april beda 8 hari dengannya atau Luhan yang alergi debu.

Tapi Sehun belum mengetahui penyebab Luhan menjadi bisu, jika ia bertanya Luhan selalu membalasnya dengan senyuman. Menganggap itu sebuah privasi dan tidak ingin memberatkan Luhan, ia berasumsi itu adalah kekurangan Luhan sejak lahir.

Sehun menajadi salah satu model terkenal di Korea. Membuatnya terus sibuk dan membuatnya jarang bertemu Luhan. Sesekali Sehun mendatangi toko bunga Luhan dan mengecup keningnya singkat, mencoba makan malam bersama dan kembali mengendarai mobil yang baru ia beli beberapa bulan yang lalu dan pergi lagi.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan bangun. Membuatkan bekal untuk Sehun dan duduk dikursi rajutannya didepan tokonya. Menunggu Sehun keluar dan melihatnya, memikirkan bagaimana Sehun akan menciumnya dan mengatakan 'Terima kasih' sudah membuat darahnya menjalar sampai kekuping.

Suara berjengit dari kursi Luhan saat sang empunya berdiri kegirangan. Memegang kotak bertuliskan _'HUNHAN'_ berwarna biru dan setangkai bunga _'Lisianthus'_. Luhan senang akhirnya Sehun keluar dari rumahnya.

Kesenangan Luhan tidak berakhir lama. Sehun setengah berlari dari rumahnya dan segera menyalakan mobil tanpa sekalipun melirik keseberang rumahnya. Luhan tersenyum sedih.

"_Aku merindukanmu."_

Luhan iseng mengirim Sehun pesan singkat yang ia sudah tahu pasti tidak akan dibalas Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum lebar saat melihat pesan masuk di ponselnya.

"_Aku juga sangat sangat merindukanmu baby Lu. Tapi aku harus menghadiri acara-acara penting hari ini. Aku berjanji jika ada waktu akan mengajakmu berjalan-jalan. Kemanapun."_

Luhan tersenyum dengan hanya mendapat pesan dari Sehun.

Ia mendekatkan ponsel nya ke dada dan tertidur.

Luhan membuka toko bunganya. Menggunting daun-daun yang sedikit menguning atau mencabut kelopak-kelopak yang sudah mencoklat.

Luhan mengambil sekop mungil berwarna biru sebelum ia melihat benda aneh –berbentuk persegi berwarna biru- ia mengambil dan membuka tutup nya. Melihat gelang berbahan mas putih berinisial 'H'. Kedua telapak tangan Sehun menutupi mata Luhan. Membuat Luhan meraba-raba tangan tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Kau suka?" Sehun melepas telapaknya dari mata Luhan. Luhan berbalik dan memeluk Sehun, membuat Sehun harus menjaga keseimbangannya agar tidak terjungkal karena Luhan terlalu kuat memeluknya.

Luhan mengangguk, sedikit menggesekkan hidungnya didada Sehun dan melepas pelukannya, menghirup aroma Sehun membuat perutnya seperti dipenuhi kupu-kupu. Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Ingin jalan-jalan?" Luhan mengangguk dengan girang. Masuk kedalam toko, mengganti pakaian dan menutup tokonya.

"Manis sekali." Sehun bergumam dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

Sehun melirik kearah tangan Luhan.

"Kau membawanya?" Luhan menoleh dan tahu apa yang Sehun maksudkan. Ia mengangguk.

Sehun tertawa. "Jika kau ingin ku pakaikan kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, eum?" Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun mengambil gelang itu dan memakaikannya ke Luhan. Menggenggam tangan Luhan dan mencium punggung tangan Luhan. Membuat Luhan malu setengah mati karena disenyumi banyak orang.

Sepanjang jalan Sehun selalu mencoba berbicara pada Luhan. Jika penting Luhan akan menulisnya di memo kesayangan yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana. Jika tidak penting Luhan hanya cukup mengangguk dan menggeleng.

Sehun terdiam. Mencoba berpikir ingin membicarakan apa lagi.

Sehun masih asik memikirkan apa yang coba ia bicarakan keLuhan. Sampai salah seorang teman Sehun menyapanya. Membuat tanda tanya besar bagi Luhan.

"Oh hey Sehun. Ingin kemana? Bersama pacar?" Ia melirik kearah Luhan dan tersenyum.

"Namaku Baekhyun. Teman Sehun." Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya. Luhan tersenyum dan membalas uluran tangan Baekhyun.

"Oh ya namamu siapa? Kau cantik sekali."

Sehun melirik kearah Luhan yang kebingungan. Dengan cepat ia menjawab, "Namanya Luhan. Xi Luhan."

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk setuju. Baekhyun menyengir kuda.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Banyak sekali alat make up yang harus ku beli. Sampai Jumpa." Baekhyun pun pergi dan berbelok ke arah toko make up terkenal di Seoul.

Luhan diam. Jarang sekali ia bertemu dengan teman-teman Sehun. Karena jarak rumah mereka jauh dari mana-mana membuat teman-teman Sehun jarang datang ke sana.

Banyak pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenaknya seperti 'Apa kah mereka dekat?' 'Kenapa Sehun tidak pernah bercerita tentang dia?' 'Bagaimana ia bisa dekat dengan Sehun?'

Sehun melirik Luhan yang menunduk. Luhan menendangi batu kerikil tidak bersalah didepannya.

"Kenapa?" Luhan menoleh. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menunduk.

Seperti tahu apa yang dikhawatirkan Luhan, Sehun pun berkata, "Dia hanya salah seorang make up artist di agensi ku. Memang dia yang lebih sering merias ku hanya saja kita tidak terlalu dekat."

Tidak ingin Sehun khawatir Luhan pun menggandeng tangan Sehun dan mendekatkan kepalanya. Sehun tersenyum.

Jika senang atau sedang bahagia, Luhan akan menyemproti bunga-bunga nya atau merangkai bunga-bunganya menjadi sangat indah, seperti sekarang.

Luhan tersenyum mengingat seharian penuh ini ia berjalan-jalan bersama Sehun. Entah berapa kali ia berciuman dengan Sehun, mengaitkan tangan satu sama lain hingga telapak tangan Luhan berkeringat atau meminum _Bubble Tea_ bersama.

Luhan sangat lelah sekali. Ia melihat ke arah arlojinya yang menunjukkan pukul 11.15 malam. Ia ingat sekitar satu jam yang lalu ia baru pulang.

Luhan pun mengganti bajunya dan pergi mencuci muka. Ingin tidur dan memimpikan Sehun bersamanya.

Luhan memeluk boneka _Teddy Bear_ berwarna biru pemberian Sehun saat hari _valentine_. Seminggu yang lalu Sehun pindah rumah. Tentu saja ia mengajak Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk.

Sekarang mereka tinggal serumah. Luhan sempat khawatir dengan koleksi bunga-bunganya dan Sehun menjawab, "Tenang saja. Akan ku suruh seseorang yang mengerti bunga untuk menjaga Toko mu. Kau bisa mengunjunginya jika mau." Dan Luhan pun semakin mantap pindah rumah bersama Sehun.

Sebenarnya mereka tinggal diapartemen yang sangat besar sehingga Luhan menganggap jika itu adalah rumah.

Walaupun mereka tinggal serumah, mereka jarang sekali bertemu. Jika Luhan bangun Sehun sudah pergi atau jika Luhan sudah tidur Sehun baru pulang. Sehun melarang Luhan untuk menunggunya atau bangun sebelum Sehun.

Hari ini Luhan bertekad bangun pagi dan membuatkan Sehun makanan. Sekarang jam menunjukkan pukul delapan lewat. Luhan menunggu Sehun hingga jam 11 malam. Luhan pun akhirnya memilih tidur.

Sehun biasa pergi jam 5 atau jam 6 pagi. Jika pemotretan sedikit ia akan pergi jam 8 atau 9 , jika ia sedang sibuk-sibuknya ia bisa pergi subuh dan baru akan pulang keesokkan harinya.

Luhan bangun lebih pagi. Ia meraba samping tempat ia tidur dan hanya menemukan guling. Luhan beranggapan bahwa Sehun tidak pulang tadi malam.

Luhan terus menghubungi Sehun. Tidak tahu berapa puluh kali ia mengirimi pesan singkat atau telepon. Luhan pun menyerah dan lebih memilih membaringkan tubuhnya dikursi –tidur.

"Baek kau duduk disini saja." Sehun menyilahkan Baekhyun untuk masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk. Saat melihat Luhan yang begitu terlelapnya tidur, ia pun menggendongnya dan menidurkannya dikasur mereka.

Saat Sehun baru saja menidurkan Luhan, ternyata Luhan sudah bangun tetapi ia enggan untuk membuka matanya, menunggu kecupan singkat didahi atau mengucapkan _'Kau sangat cantik' _seperti biasa. Tapi Sehun langsung pergi keruang tamu.

Sambil tersenyum Sehun menanyai Baekhyun untuk meminum apa dan Baekhyun lebih memilih _Ice Cream_ rasa _Strawberry_ ketimbang minuman, Sehun tertawa.

"Kau aneh sekali, Baek. Seperti anak-anak." Sehun duduk disamping Baekhyun dan menyalakan televisi menonton acara komedi dan tertawa bersama.

Tanpa tahu Luhan melihat mereka. Luhan tidak merangkak bersembunyi atau melihat dari balik dinding. Ia hanya berdiri tak jauh dari Sehun. Dan Sehun tidak menyadarinya.

Luhan melihat semua yang mereka lakukan. Hampir sejam Baekhyun berada di apartemen Sehun dan akhirnya dia pun pamit pulang karena mendapat telepon dari seseorang.

Sehun menutup pintu dan berbalik. Melihat Luhan yang setengah menangis. Sehun segera lari menuju Luhan dan memeluknya. Luhan tidak melawan, terlalu sakit hati sehingga tubuhnya ngilu dan bergetar.

"Lu? Kau tahu kan Baekhyun itu temanku?" Sehun mengusap-usap punggung Luhan.

Luhan melepas pelukan Sehun, tersenyum lalu menggeleng. Luhan segera memasakkan Sehun makanan. Selama Luhan memasak Sehun terus memandang Luhan, hingga Luhan selesai memasak dan menaruhnya didepan Sehun pun masih tetap menatap Luhan.

Luhan duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun. Luhan diam, seperti biasa. Tidak mengindahkan Sehun yang terus menatapnya.

Hingga malam pun Luhan acuh terhadap Sehun. Walaupun Luhan tetap memasakkan makanan untuknya Luhan tetap tidak mau bertatapan muka dengan Sehun.

Setelah selesai makan malam. Sehun menghempaskan badannya di samping Luhan dan memilih menonton acara Variety Show favoritnya. Luhan bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah kamar mereka.

"Kau marah." Sehun mengeinterupsi kegiatan Luhan.

"Kau marah padaku, Lu." Dan Luhan menutup pintu kamar mereka.

Karena banyaknya pendatang baru dibidang model. Sehun pun semakin lama semakin tersingkirkan. Sekarang ia lebih banyak waktu bersama Luhan yang menurutnya berbeda.

Perutnya yang serasa tergelitik saat bersentuhan dengan Luhan pun sekarang tidak ada. Rasa bahagia saat melihat Luhan tersenyum pun sekarang biasa saja. Ucapan kata indah untuk Luhannya sekarang sudah ia lupakan.

Luhan juga merasakan hal yang berbeda dari Sehun. Ia rindu rengkuhan hangat lengan Sehun. Merindukan untaian kata indah yang selalu berhasil membuat darahnya mengalir hingga kekuping. Hanya saja, rasa cintanya untuk Sehun tidak pernah berkurang. Karena dunianya hanya ada Sehun, berbeda dengan Sehun yang sekarang dunianya dipenuhi orang-orang asing selain bersama Luhan, salah satunya Baekhyun.

Sehun berusaha memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan. Beranggapan mungkin saja ia bisa mengembalikan rasanya dulu ke Luhan.

"Kau sudah siapa, Lu?" Luhan mengangguk tersenyum. Memakai tas ransel berwarna putih dan memakai hoddie berwarna senada.

"Manis." Sehun mengecup bibir Luhan singkat dan menariknya menuju mobil mereka berdua.

Sehun mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan seperti keadaan 3 tahun yang lalu. Mendatangi tempat yang sama dan meminum sesuatu yang sama seperti dulu.

Sehun pun mengajak Luhan berbicara, menceritakan kejadian-kejadian lucu ditempat kerjanya. Membicarakan ia pernah di damprat habis-habisan karena bergaya terlalu kaku atau tidak sengaja menumpahkan minuman bersoda ke lantai dan membuat dirinya sendiri jatuh karena terpeleset.

Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perutnya. Sehun tersenyum dan merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan.

Sehun terus mengajak Luhan bicara hingga ia kehabisan cerita dan lelah memikirkan apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan Luhan.

Mereka berjalan ketempat Sehun mengutarakan perasaanya kepada Luhan 3 tahun yang lalu. Kakinya berat melangkahkan kaki kesana. Ia bimbang.

Luhan memilih duduk tepat didepan kaca seperti biasa. Hanya saja dulu mereka ketempat ini saat musim salju, sekarang musim sudah berganti menjadi musim semi.

Luhan melihat bunga-bunga indah bermekaran ditaman kota diseberang café itu. Tersenyum mengingat hari-hari yang ia habiskan bersama Sehun ditoko bunga. Ia ingat dulu ia sangat bahagia karena ada Sehun. Dan menyadari hari-harinya yang sangat hambar.

Sehun menatapi Luhan yang sedang tersenyum lalu merubah raut mukanya menjadi sedih. Ia tahu apa yang Luhan pikirkan. Dan ia pun bingung dengan perasaanya sendiri. Disatu sisi ia masih menyayangi Luhan tapi disisi lain perasaan itu semakin memudar.

Sehun sadar ia bosan. Bosan tidak dapat berkomunikasi dengan lancar pada Luhan. Ia bosan tidak bisa membuat lelucon yang hanya ditanggapi senyuman atau bosan karena hidupnya yang sunyi –menurutnya.

Semakin hari hubungan Luhan dan Sehun semakin merenggang. Sehun sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang lain selain menjadi model. Ekonomi mereka memburuk dan Luhan memilih untuk tinggal dirumahnya dulu, yang penuh dengan bunga-bunga indah yang biasa ia rawat dulu. Dan Sehun menyetujuinya.

2 bulan Luhan sudah tidak bertemu dengan Sehun. Walaupun mereka masih saling berhubungan melalui pesan singkat atau chatting online.

Sehun bukannya tidak mau bertemu Luhan. Hanya saja, ia masih perang batin dengan dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Luhan, ia tidak bisa menemui Sehun karena ia tidak mau dianggap penggangu.

Luhan semakin merindukan Sehun. berbanding tebalik dengan Sehun yang semakin dekat dengan Baekhyun –dan dapat dipastikan Luhan tidak mengetahui itu.

Luhan membuat karangan bunga semalam suntuk hanya untuk diberikan ke Sehun. Ia berencana mendatangi Sehun keesokan paginya.

Luhan datang ke apartemen Sehun –yang dulunya tempat mereka berdua. Membawa sebuket bunga besar. Buket itu terbungkus cantik dengan plastik berwarna biru bertuliskan _'HUNHAN' _dan menyelipkan kartu yang ia tulis untuk Sehun.

Luhan tersenyum saat tahu Sehun tidak mengganti kata sandi apartemennya. Sehun masih menggunakan tanggal lahir Luhan yang berarti ia masih memikirkan Luhan –setidaknya itu yang Luhan pikirkan. Luhan masuk dan mendapati dekorasi apartemen yang berbeda. Apartemen itu tidak lagi memiliki cat biru langit didindingnya. Kursi-kursi pun sudah berganti menjadi warna seperti buah _peach_.

Luhan mengerutkan dahinya. Mencari-cari Sehun dan tidak menemukan Sehun dimanapun. Akhirnya Luhan duduk dikursi sambil melihat-lihat buket bunganya, memastikan tidak ada kecacatan sesdikit pun disana.

Luhan mendengar kombinasi suara dimesin kata sandi apartemen Sehun. Luhan pun merapikan penampilannya dan segera mendatangi pintu.

Luhan tersenyum lebar. Dan senyumnya terhenti saat melihat Sehun yang sedang tertawa bersama Baekhyun, dan jangan lupakan tangan Baekhyun yang menggandeng tangan Sehun.

Mata Luhan panas. Membuat pandangannya kabur karena air mata yang membuncah. Ia melepas pegangannya pada buket bunganya yang membuat buket itu jatuh lalu pergi dari sana.

Sehun bingung setengah mati melihat Luhan yang sedang berada di apartemennya. Mengingat ia dan Luhan jarang bertemu membuatnya sedikit lupa dengan Luhan.

Sehun melepas pegangan Baekhyun ditangannya.

Sehun mencari Luhan kesana kemari. Membuatnya berkeringat sekaligus khawatir. Bahkan ia sudah pergi ke toko Luhan –sekaligus rumah Luhan- dan tidak menemukan Luhan disana. Ia frustasi.

Sehun melirik arlojinya dan jam menunjukkan angka 02:25 ini sudah sangat larut dan Luhan belum juga ia temukan, Sehun akhirnya pulang ke apartemennya. Yang tentunya Baekhyun sudah pulang dan mungkin tidak akan berbicara kepada Sehun hingga seminggu kedepan.

Sehun melihat buket bunga yang sangat indah bertuliskan _'HUNHAN'_ berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk dibenaknya seperti 'Apakah Luhan membuat ini semalaman?' atau 'Kenapa ia mendatangi ku?' Sehun pun tertidur di sofa.

Keesokan paginya Sehun kembali ke toko Luhan. Ia mendapati bunga-bunga Luhan yang mulai layu dan daun-daun yang menguning. Ia pun berinisiatif merawat bunga-bunga Luhan. Dan ia tahu Luhan belum pulang semalaman.

Selama seminggu Sehun mencari Luhan dan ia tidak menemukan Luhan-nya sama sekali. Hidupnya sedikit berantakan sekarang. Walaupun Baekhyun selalu menemaninya, ia selalu memikirkan Luhan. Ia merasa sangat bersalah dan sebersit rasa penyesalan tumbuh dihatinya.

Sehun beranggapan Luhan sangat membencinya hingga pergi kesuatu tempat yang tidak dapat ditemukan Sehun. Akhirnya Sehun pun menyerah mencari Luhan.

Toko Luhan sekarang sangat gersang. Papan nama toko itu pun warnanya memudar dan permukaannya seperti terkikis. Jika di lihat sekilas papan itu bertuliskan 'T ko Bun a Xi Luha' bunga-bunga disana pun mati.

Sesekali orang memakai jaket hitam dan selalu menutupi kepalanya memakai tudung itu pun melihat toko nya dan menangis lalu pergi. Orang itu adalah Luhan.

Luhan sekarang tinggal bersama bibinya. Bibirnya pecah-pecah dan matanya sangat merah. Bibinya sangat mengkhawatirkan Luhan tapi Luhan pasti hanya menjawab senyuman atau gelengan. Membuat bibinya sedih, 'Kemana Luhan yang selalu ceria?' 'Apa yang membuatmu berubah' pertanyaan itulah yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Luhan tapi ia urungkan karena menunggu waktu yang tepat.

Ditambah lagi bibi Luhan tahu tentang insomnia yang diderita Luhan. Terkadang ia memergoki Luhan yang berjalan sempoyongan dan mengambil segenggam pil tidur berdosis tinggi dan meminum semuanya. Bibinya melarang Luhan tetapi Luhan malah berlari kekamarnya.

Hari ini adalah hari anniversary hubungan Sehun dan Luhan. Hari ini tepat ke 5 bulan Luhan menghilang. Sehun pun lebih memilih pergi mencari Luhan. Datang ke toko Luhan yang sudah seperti gubuk. Mendatangi tempat-tempat yang biasanya ia datangi bersama Luhan. Menanyakan Luhan kepada tetangga-tetangga Luhan –yang dulunya adalah tetangganya.

"Luhan datang kesini sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu. Dia memakai jaket hitam dan bermasker. Ibu tahu betul bahwa itu Luhan. Ada apa dengannya? Dia sangat kurus dan tidak terawat."

"Apa ibu tahu keluarga Luhan, di Seoul mungkin?"

"Dulu sempat ada keluarganya yang membantu merawat bunga-bunga Luhan saat Luhan sakit, tapi itu dulu sekali. Jika tidak salah.." Tetangga Luhan masuk kedalam rumahnya sedikit lama dan kembali keluar memberikan secarik kertas ke Sehun.

"Ini. Mungkin saja ia masih tinggal disana."

Sehun ragu-ragu menekan bel rumah itu. 'Bagaimana jika Luhan yang keluar?' 'Bagaimana jika ia langsung mengusir ku?' 'Apa yang harus ku katakan?' sebelum Sehun meneruskan pertanyaan-pertaanyaan yang lain. Ia melihat wanita setengah baya keluar dari rumahnya.

"Ah em permisi. Apakah disini ada… Luhan?" Wanita itu seperti mematung mendengar pertanyaan Sehun. Ia mendatangi Sehun dan menyuruhnya masuk.

"Mengapa wanita ini tidak berbicara seperti 'ah tentu saja ada, silahkan masuk' apakah ia bisu juga?" Sehun sedikit bergumam saat membuntuti bibi Luhan kesebuah kamar.

"Ini kamar Luhan." Bibi itu pergi dan Sehun membuang semua pikiran bodohnya.

Sehun terdiam di depan pintu kamar itu. Mengingat hal-hal apa saja yang harus dikatakannya saat bertatap muka dengan Luhan.

Sehun menarik nafas dalam dan membuka pintu, "Lu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sehun menyusuri setiap sudut kamar itu tetapi tidak ada seorang pun. Kamar mandi pun gelap dan tidak ada suara orang seperti sedang mandi didalamnya. Sehun duduk ditepi kasur Luhan, menghirup aroma khas Luhan. Ia mengambil pigura foto Luhan saat masih kecil. Disana ia melihat Luhan kecil sedang bermain piano disebuah panggung. Sambil bernyanyi. Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

Ia meletakkan pigura itu dan iseng-iseng membuka laci meja Luhan. Ia mengambil kotak berwarna biru seperti kotak yang ia berikan kepada Luhan saat ia memberikan gelang yang membuat Luhan sangat bahagia dan merona. Sehun tersenyum saat kembali mengenang masa itu.

Sehun membuka kotak itu. Disana terdapat surat, gelang pemberian Sehun dan sebuah kaset. Sehun lebih memilih kaset, ia pun memutar kaset itu.

Sehun melihat Luhan berumur sekitar 14 tahun sedang bermain piano dan menyanyi. Menyanyikan lagu _'Apologize'_, ucapannya pun sangat fasih. Pergerakan tangan yang lincah menekan tuts-tuts piano. Dan wajahnya yang sangat mendalami lagu itu. Sehun sadar ia baru pertama kali mendengar suara Luhan. Suaranya sangat lembut dan bernada. Pandangan Sehun tak pernah sedikit pun lepas dari layar. Ia sangat menikmati pertunjukan Luhan.

Saat rekaman itu sudah selesai Sehun mengambil surat yang ia yakini ini diberikan untuknya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab 'tidak' tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bekerja sama denganku. Kau ingat saat kita sering meng_"Sehun. Kau pasti sudah tahu siapa yang menulis surat ini. Aku Luhan. Lelaki bisu yang dulu kau cintai. Maaf aku membuatmu bosan karena tidak bisa mengajakku mengobrol seperti pasangan lain atau menyanyikan mu sebuah lagu. Percayalah aku juga sangat ingin berbicara denganmu hanya saja suara ku tidak keluar hehe. Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku memberitahumu aku bisu? Aku kira kau akan segera menjauhi ku atau bagaimana. Sekalinya kau malah mengutarakan isi hatimu padaku. Kau memang payah mencari waktu."_ Sehun tersenyum membaca surat Luhan.

"_Sebenarnya aku ingin menjawab 'tidak' tapi tubuhku tidak bisa bekerja sama denganku. Kau ingat saat kita sering menghabiskan waktu di toko ku? Aku sangat bahagia menghabiskan waktu bersamamu saat itu. Tapi maaf toko itu menjadi tidak terawat. Maafkan aku. Dulu kau pernah bertanya 'Apa yang membuatmu menjadi bisu?' iyakan? Sekarang aku ingin menceritakannya denganmu. Dulu sekali saat aku menginjak umur 15 tahun aku mengalami kecelakaan."_ Sehun membalik halam kertas itu.

"_Kedua orang tuaku meninggal saat itu juga. Tulang rusuk ku patah dan mengenai tenggerokanku. Dokter bilang jika tulang itu dibiarkan aku akan mati tetapi jika di operasi aku akan kehilangan pita suaraku. Dan bibiku memilih untuk operasi. Jadilah aku menjadi bisu. Sejak saat itu aku lebih menyukai bunga dan membuka toko sendiri dan malah bertemu denganmu. Aku tidak menyalahkan takdir aku menjadi bisu karena aku bisa bertemu dengan seorang Oh Sehun. Bisakah aku mencurahkan isi hatiku juga disini? Ku harap kau mau tetap membacanya. Ini tentang Baekhyun." _Kedua tangan Sehun kaku membaca kalimat itu.

"_Aku tahu alasan kau menyukainya. Dia seseorang yang sangat ceria dan mudah diajak bicara. Seseorang yang cukup manis dan cantik. Kau ingat dulu pernah mengatakan 'Maukah kau selalu bersama denganku hingga berpuluh-puluh kali musim salju di Korea?' sebenarnya saat itu aku tahu kau akan segera bosan denganku dan meninggalkanku. Bodohnya aku yang malah meng'iya'kan pertanyaanmu. Tapi percayalah aku tidak pernah menyesal. Maaf aku langsung berlari saat muncul tiba-tiba diapartemen mu aku harap kau mungkin mengerti. Sehun.. Masih adakah sebersit rasa sayang mu untuk ku? Aku harap kau tidak melupakanku walaupun kau sudah bersama orang lain. Selama 4 tahun terakhir aku selalu dan masih mencintaimu. Maaf jika aku terlalu pencemburu atau manja. Anggap video ku sebagai hadiah kita saat anniversary ya? Maaf kita tidak bisa meniup lilin bersama seperti dulu. Aku pikir ini sudah terlalu panjang. Aku akan mengakhirinya sampai disini. Sehun, aku harap kau mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dan tidak menyusahkan sepertiku. Aku mencintaimu._

_HUNHAN."_

Punggung Sehun bergetar membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang Luhan tulis disurat kecilnya itu. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, terlambat memang tapi ia merasa seperti orang paling kejam didunia.

"Luhan meninggal 2 minggu yang lalu karena overdosis obat tidur. Bibi rasa Luhan belum menceritakan insomnia akut yang ia derita kan? Itu adalah penyakit bawaan dari ayahnya. Luhan sepertinya tahu bahwa kau akan datang. Ia bilang bibi harus memberikan ini kepadamu." Bibi luhan menaruh sebuket bunga _'Lisianthus'_ yang sudah sangat layu -mungkin hampir mati- dan memberikannya ke Sehun.

"Percayalah, bibi sudah mati-matian membuat bunga itu tidak layu seutuhnya. Tapi bibi gagal, bibi membuatnya mati." Dan bibi pun pergi. Sehun tahu apa yang bibi Luhan maksudkan. Sehun pun semakin menangis.

Menyesal. Itu lah yang Sehun rasakan sekarang. Ia melihat gelang berinisial 'H' dipergelangan tangannya. Lalu melihat kearah gelang yang ia berikan kepada Luhan. Jika saja ia tidak berpaling ke Baekhyun. Jika saja ia tidak bertemu Baekhyun. Jika saja Baekhyun.. ini bukan salah Baeknyun, ini salahnya. Murni salahnya.

Bodohnya ia membiarkan Luhan-nya tersiksa. Ia keterlaluan. Sangat keterlaluan.

Sehun terduduk disana, memandang sebuah batu nisan dan menangis pilu. "Baby Lu? Kau mendengarku? Aku Sehun. Orang yang masih kau cintai. Orang terbodoh. Maafkan aku menyianyiakan cinta dan dirimu. Aku masih mencintaimu, Lu. Aku hanya.. hanya lelah dulu ku harap kau mengerti. Maafkan aku. Maaf membuatmu sangat tersiksa, membuatmu merasa sendiri dan aku terlambat. Aku mengingkari aku. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Tidak bisakah kau kembali?"

a/n: okedeh. Saya sadar ini ff kepanjangan. Maap kalo bosen bacanya. Dan maap selalu bikin Luhan meninggal diff2 sebelumnya. Seneng aja sih ngahaha. Makasih buat si landmilk yang bantuin bikin ini akun, bantuin ngepost ff, sampe ngeditin. Makasih juga buat yang mau favoritin atau review ini ff.


End file.
